List of Queens
by Samyo
Summary: "Neither of my brothers had good queens standing besides them." AU fic set years after where tv series currently is. Stannis POV. Sansa/Stannis


Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Author's Note: AU fic set years after season 2, so everyone is legal here.

* * *

Davos wrote a list of names.

"A good king needs a good queen standing by him," he said.

Margery Tyrell

Widow of my brother. Widow of Joffrey. Wife of living Tommen.

"Like Lady Stark said, she's more of a nurse maid than a wife."

Ser Jaime would kill her before we ever got to her.

Arianne Martell

I'd more likely survive the wedding night with Asha Greyjoy.

"With Dorne on our side, the Lannisters would be surrounded."

Dorne has made it clear that the only side they're on is theirs.

Asha Greyjoy

Sister of the man I was supposed to kill. Almost lost the North, may still lose the North because of it.

"It would stop the Iron Isles from raiding the North."

Sansa Stark

"It would secure the North, bits of the Riverlands. The Vale has been more cooperative due to her."

Did Ser Jon suggest this?

"No, Your Grace."

Ser Petyr?

"No, Your Grace."

The first promised to Joffrey. Possibly promised to a Tyrell. Farce of a marriage to a Lannister.

"Forgive me, My King, but I also thought you had affections for her."

You assume too much.

"I'm not the only one who's seen it."

* * *

She is at the wall with the best view of the bay, staring up at the stars. Ghost is by her, but leaves when he knows I will not harm her, nor will let any harm come to her.

"Good evening, Your Grace," she nods before staring at the sky again.

The moonlight makes her skin look like porcelain. No jewels or frills hide her long neck, her hair of fire is still too short to hide it.

I stand besides her, look at the sky but end up looking at her again, but shift my gaze to the bay when I think she notices.

"I hear sailors use the stars to find their way home."

As long as the skies are clear, My Lady.

"Have you ever had to use them? You were the Master of Ships."

She shows the faintest smile, her cheeks have the slightest blush.

"Some say you still are, much to the current Master's displeasure."

It was all I was ever suppose to be. Prefer dealing with the sea to land any day.

"Even after..." She stops herself. After being with the Lannisters for years, she's learned how far-reaching the consequences of words can go.

Even after.

I place a hand on the ledge, a few inches away from her's.

"If I wanted to go North, which star would I follow?"

That bright one. There. No matter the day, the hour.

My finger grazes hers as I leaned to point. Hers do not flinch. She does not flinch.

"As long as the skies are clear." She is always running away from monsters and nightmares.

In the silence we are both staring down at the bay.

We didn't know about Tywin, the Wildfire.

"If you had stormed the Red Keep, I would be dead." Her faint smile hides anger, sadness, grief.

Why didn't you leave all the times it was offered?

I fear she'll pull her hand, still touching mine, away.

"I heard once, about Storm's End, how they'd feast in sight of you and your men as you were starving."

Wars aren't won by clean ways.

"Did you ever think, if you surrendered, they would let you eat before they killed you? And would it all be worth it? Your future for a piece of bread?"

It would just be a crueler death.

"I didn't want a crueler death."

I dare to place my hand upon her's, like I had done without thinking 3 times before. I have no regrets this time, there are no interruptions this time, and I don't care what Jon would think; I only care about her.

"Jon promised to take me home. But he is afraid."

He feels responsible for you. He thought he lost you.

"He did lose me. To them." She spaces her long, slender fingers apart as if to slip her hand away; she doesn't.

But then he found you. No more harm will come to you now.

She scoffs like Cersei used to, before I took my sword to her neck.

"As long as I stay here." In the place they told her she was going to die a thousand times.

I move my fingers in between hers, dare to curl them to feel her palm. Our arms are touching now.

You are no prisoner here.

"We are all prisoners here, My King, even you. Your shackles are just in the form of a crown."

She stares into the bay. A tear rolls down her cheek.

They will pay.

I speak into her ear. She smells of flowers. Its intoxicating, being around her.

She puts her other hand on top of mine.

"A Lannister always repays its debts." And so will the Freys. And so will the Boltons. And the Greyjoys. And the rest.

I feel at peace when I'm with her. Even when surrounded by hell and sadness, when she is here, I know that I must keep fighting. Not even Melisandre could give me that.

In the silence I want to touch her, be consumed by the fire she hides so well.

I promise they will pay.

We face each other now, my back more or less to the bay. A few inches of space between us. I breathe her in. She moves her hand up my arm.

"As long as Ser Jon is loyal to you, you will always have the North."

I move a hand to her waist, lightly tracing where I believe there is a scar, from one of Cersei's guard who I condemned to death. She takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Margery knows how to make the people love her."

But keeping their love is another matter.

She's remembering how to smile again more and more each day. I let go of her hand, slip my hand around to her back.

"She knows how to play the game of thrones."

She's naïve enough to think she does.

"She's had three kings for husbands."

And still a virgin, yet regarded as a whore behind closed doors.

"They say the same of me."

No, they don't.

She puts her hands above my heart, to push me away or feel the increasing beating in my chest.

"I think she'd be more than capable of charming the Court when needed."

Girls charm. Women persuade.

She still won't look me in the eye.

"Persuading the Court when needed."

Our noses briefly touch.

"She's not as young as she used to be. She'd be a fool not to agree to the match."

You forget to mention she's still married to another. He may be no Joffrey, but he is also no Tyrion.

Our eyes meet. A man could drown in her eyes.

"Ser Jaime would have her killed anyway. Will probably anyway."

I'll never let him hurt you. Ever.

I kiss the corner of her lips. Her eyes stay open.

"Arianne could give you swords and ships."

She'd be worse than Margery.

I kiss the center of her lips. Again. And again.

I feel her touch the back of my neck.

"Asha would be interesting."

I can feel her smile as I kiss her, as she kisses back.

She breaks to breathe, to let both of us breathe. Our foreheads touch.

"I've already given what hasn't already been taken away. What else could you possibly gain, besides a male heir that could possibly never come?"

The people don't love me.

"That's not true."

You don't want to play the game, but do because you must.

She kisses me.

You can persuade the Court.

"Women persuade. Queens reason."

I kiss her.

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

You'd be a fool to deny me, then.

She goes back to staring at the stars. I stand behind her, my arms wrapped around her.

"Will you ever let me go back to Winterfell?"

When its safe. When the war is over, we could spend the summers there if you wished.

"Or at Storm's End."

I kiss her. I never want to let her go.

"Jon will be coming for me soon."

I reluctantly let her go. I take her arm and escort her back like any good King would.

"Does Davos know your choice?"

He suspects he does.

I can see Ghost. I assume Jon is not far behind.

"Has this been discussed with Jon?"

It will be.

Jon collects her. She perfectly curtseys her goodbye like any good Lady would. He has suspicions, he has for awhile.

He knows her honor is still intact; I am not my brother.

* * *

"Should I procure more names, Your Grace?"

That will not be necessary.

My brother never had a good queen standing by him.

"We can't put this off any longer."

I am very aware of this.

Neither of my brothers had good queens standing besides them.

"You need to secure the line of succession."

I will give you a name at first light.

She was the Queen of the North once. She was a good queen. She will be a good queen.

* * *

Please review. Anons are more than welcome.


End file.
